


a thousand times i've played this game

by MajorinMonster



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, ladies kick ass, ward is not treated well in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorinMonster/pseuds/MajorinMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ward does not deserve or get a redemption arc or a new pair of pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a thousand times i've played this game

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in like ten minutes so don't expect great things. I was just fed up of people arguing that Ward should get a redemption arc. I don't care what the show does with him he'll always be a nazi in my eyes.

“What, you think killing Garrett makes you a good person?” Skye clicked the safety off of her gun, “Get out,”

“I thought, if I left Hydra-“ Ward paused for a second, “You _said_ -“

“Nazi. Ward. **I said you are a Nazi**. Do you understand the meaning of the word? Nazi. Look it up because it’s what you are. You killed people, your friends almost killed another few million people!” Skye thought for a moment that her hands should be shaking as she aimed the gun at the floor near Ward’s feet and pulled the trigger. He flinched back, expression incredulous as the asphalt crumbled underneath the force of the bullet. She was as steady as stone.

“You should go,” Coulson said quietly, “After everything you’ve done you’re lucky we aren’t killing you,”

“Why exactly aren’t we killing him?” Hill glanced at Natasha with a grim smile, “I’m pretty sure we owe him at least a few kicks in the balls,”

“Yeah, sorry Coulson,” Natasha’s fingers played with the butt of her own gun, “We both take orders from Fury and I’ve been told under no circumstances is Ward to be let loose,” She shrugged, “Leave behind whatever left over sense of loyalty is stopping you from letting him go, because the eye candy in the room needs to get back to what we were doing before your team called us in,”

“Martinis by the pool?” Hill raised an eyebrow.

“Martinis by the pool,” Natasha confirmed, “Pepper is meeting us there. After we take this one in,”

“I killed Garrett! I stopped Hydra!” Ward was trying to catch Skye’s eye but she was looking to Coulson, waiting for instructions.

“Fine,” Coulson rubbed the space between his eyes, leaning heavily against Lola and favouring his right foot, “Take him,”

“Et tu, Coulson?” Ward glared.

“Oh please,” Fitz stepped forward, “Don’t act like you’re the injured party here, if I remember correctly that title lies with Skye who _was shot_ and Coulson who really shouldn’t still be on his feet,” Fitz took a moment to send Coulson a pointed look before looking over at Skye, “I’d be happy if you shot him here and now,”

“That’s not how we work,” Coulson shook his head.

“Not how you work,” May stepped out of the shadows, “Coulson,”

“Hey, Melinda, you up for a good martini?” Natasha called over, eyes back on Ward as he fidgeted.

“Name the time,” May stepped forward to stand next to Skye, “If you want me to shoot him, I’ll do it. But you’re not a murderer, Skye. There’s a reason you couldn’t let him die on the bus,”

“They can take him. You’re not a murderer either,” Skye hesitated for a minute before putting her gun back in its holster, letting her fingers linger for a second as if she wasn’t sure she could let go, “I never want to see his face again,”

“He isn’t ever gonna see the light of day after this,” Hill moved forward, stun gun in the palm of her hand, “So don’t worry about that.”

Ward was no match for Hill and seconds later Ward was on the floor, writhing.

“He totally just pissed his pants,” Natasha sighed happily, “Too bad there are no spares. He’ll just have to wait,”

“We have spares on-“ Simmons stopped herself, “No actually, you’re right, no spares, what a shame.”

“Good riddance,” Skye whispered, wiping a quick tear away as she watched Natasha and Hill drag Ward away. She turned to look at Coulson who was staring after the trio.

"How's Victoria?" 

"Hand?" Coulson blinked and turned to face her, "Recovering. Her girlfriend keeps finding ways to get around security and so they just let her stay in the recovery room. She's extremely lucky, the doctors don't quite understand it but that's nothing new these days."

"Good," Skye let out a breath and wiggled onto the hood of the car, ignoring the look the agent sent her and patting Lola gently, "At least there's some good news I guess,"

"And not the last of it," Coulson sent another pointed look at the car she was sitting on and she rolled her eyes, "Things can only get better right?"

Fitz groaned as he walked past, "Famous last words."


End file.
